Mira Fermin
Mira is the leader of the Resistance and was one of the Vexos. Using Subterra, she has a Baliton Trap Bakugan and uses Thunder Wilda as her Guardian Bakugan. Mira is a 16 year old Vestal. Her father is a scientist and her brother is Spectra Phantom. When she first played Bakugan, she thought of them as just toys. That was until she witnessed a tortured Alpha Hydranoid speak out in vengeance. It was then that she realized that Bakugan were alive and so she started the Resistance with Baron and Ace. Personality Mira's personality can be described as a stubborn tomboy, much like Runo. Mira has shown that she could act girly in Episode 8, when she fooled some guards by acting like a crazed fan girl while she, Baron, Dan, and Marucho were looking for the Dimension Controller. She will do anything to get her brother back, even if it means going off on her own and getting in danger. It's because of her desire to find her brother that she gets into fights with Ace a lot. Mira, being the only girl and the leader, always tries to get the team moving. She's the one who pushes Baron to battle strong and also attempts to get things straightened out. She found out Spectra is her brother when she defeats Gus and makes him take off his mask, and starts getting worried constantly and in episode 19 she betrays the Battle Brawler Resistance and joins her brother in the Vexos. She asked Spectra to free Ace, Shun and Marucho during the brawl between Baron, Dan, Shadow, and Mylene, something he agrees to. Mira is left behind when the Brawlers leave Beta City. In episode 21 Mira Challenges Spectra to a brawl. Mira loses the battle and she has to rule the world with Spectra. In Episode 23 she returns to the Resistance, throwing her battle alongside Gus and getting the Dimension Controller broken and six Mechanical Bakugan in the process. in the episode "Famliy Ties," Mira goes on the Vexos side. Although her name is Mira Clay, Spectra once referred to her as Mira Furman. Mira, a 16 year old Vestal girl, formed the Bakugan Brawler Resistance, after witnessing the tortured Alpha Hydranoid speak out in vengeance to the invaders, to free all the captured Bakugan from Prince Hydron and the Vexos. At the end of episode 10, she along with Baron travel with Dan back to his world. In Episode 12, Mira has to battle Spectra and if she's victorious, Spectra will be unmasked. If she loses, however, she has to join the Vexos, and even battle her own friends. She told herself in the beginning of episode 12 that her hero was always her brother, Keith, but forced herself to change her mind about it after Spectra unmasks himself in front of her, revealing that he was her 'hero'. Baron described her as 'intense'. She betrays the Resistance in episode 19 as she says that she wants to stay with Keith' once telling the others on Earth Spectra is her brother. She returns to New Vestroia through the portal Apollonir opened with Spectra, Gus and Lync after revealing her betrayal. In episode 20, she reveals that she joined the Vexos, but is really wondering what Spectra is up to. In episode 21 she challenged her brother to a battle and if she wins, she goes back to being with her real brother and not Spectra; however, if she loses, she will have no choice but to serve Spectra. She later lost the brawl. She is regretful of this as she says, "I'm sorry my friends" at the end of the episode, and is also seen crying as she has no choice but to be an enemy to the Resistance. She later returns to the Resistance. In a few episodes of the series, Spectra refers to her as Mira Firman; this has been a source of confusion to viewers, as the Resistance referred to her as Mira Clay. She returns to Vestal with Ace and Baron and their Bakugan, in case the Vexos will want to take back New Vestroia for themselves in the future. Mira meets the brawlers on Earth for a visit, but soon returns to Vestal, this time with Dan and Marucho, and they meet up with Ace and Baron at Klaus Von Hertzen's estate. Her last name Clay is possibly a reference to the fact she uses Subterra attributed Bakugan. She is the oldest member of the Resistance, although her height makes it seem she's young. She also has a brother that she desperately wants to find after he disappeared during Hydranoid's rebellion. Although she is the leader, she is not necessarily accepted by the others, as she has a small tendency to go off on her own. She prefers the Subterra attribute. Her main Bakugan is Subterra Magma Wilda and her Trap Bakugan is Baliton. She has a crush on Dan and is presented several times in episode 27 where she tried to see if Dan would notice her change in hair style and in the earlier episode 26 she was extremely sad to the point of crying when she thought Dan was caught in the explosion and upon knowing he survived she jumped into Dan's arms hugging him. Ironically people often see Mira and Dan as a couple: Mr.Kuso (Dan’s father) even asked Dan that “Is Mira your new girlfriend?” In episode 10, Dan brought up Runo and Ace said Mira sounded jealous. It was also the main reason for Ace's hositility to Dan who had a crush on Mira. Bakugan Mira is a Subterra brawler. In one episode Julie coached her throughout the battle and gives her some advice on how to use the Earth itself to win. * Subterra Wilda (Guardian Evolved before series) ** Subterra Thunder Wilda (Evolved Guardian -Evolved when Bakugan New Vestroia started) ** Subterra Magma Wilda (Further Evolved Guardian-Evolved in episode 27) * Subterra Baliton (Bakugan Trap) * Subterra Verias (Flashback) Battles Trivia * Her relationship with Ace is similar to Runo's relationship with Dan (Though Mira and Ace don't fight like they're going to strangle each other to death). Baron pointed out that when Ace and Mira fight, it's almost impossible to stop them. It's also stated in Ace's profile, on the official Bakugan site, that Ace is in love with Mira. Despite this though, Mira is shown to have a crush on Dan and she sometimes tries to impress him. Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Middle Articles Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance